


Great Hero

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, just some cute fluff, nerds stargazing, why is there not more of this ship like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk introducing the concept of constellations to Shay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Help me I fell into the Voltron fandom and now I can't get back out. Just a short little thing while I get more used to the characters and also work on my other stuff.

The newly grown crystals shone, casting out a thousand shades of blue upon the crust of the Balmera; each one a sign of life and hope and prosperity.

One would think all attention would be drawn to them, and indeed it seemed that the paladins couldn't take their eyes off them.

All except for one.

Detached from the rest of his team upon on a hilltop, Hunk lay on his back next to Shay, pointing out various stars in the sky above them.

"And that group of stars looks like a bunny."

"A bunny?"

Hunk shifted his weight so he could sit up. "I suppose you don't have those here, huh? They're these cute little fluffy creatures with long ears." He curled two fingers and raised them above his head.

Shay laughed at his antics, "Your world is home to so many wonderful creatures."

"Your world _is_ a wonderful creature," Hunk countered with a smile. He lay back down and returned his gaze to the sky, "I just wish I knew the names of the constellations in this part of the universe."

"I know one of great importance."

Hunk frowned, "Wait you do? But I thought you'd never seen the sky be-"

"That one," she pointed a clawed hand, "Bunny."

"Oh." Hunk couldn't keep the dopey grin off his face. "Y'know I could get Allura to teach me what they're really called. I'm sure the data will be on the castle ship thingy somewhere."

Shay shook her head, "No, I prefer your names." She began pointing from one cluster to another. "Space Goo; The Mustache of Coran; Bunny; Great Hero..."

The last one made Hunk blush. He'd spoken the name so softly and nervously when he'd told Shay, because of course, those particular stars had reminded him of her.

She was his hero.


End file.
